New Riders
by akizarulez
Summary: Some Eartherns come to Arachna to help the Spider Riders defeat Mantid and also there might be some romance. LumenXOC
1. Chapter 1

The name is Alex and I am a Spider Rider that no one knows about. I am a girl apparently, I have black hair that goes to my waist that I also braid in many braids, and moon white eyes that look like diamonds, and I am thirteen.(Look older than that, but I don't brag! XD) I also have a Spider that I ride named Moon. She is white with black on her and she has a blue like gem on her forehead.

I am wearing my usual, which is a white manacle with black on it and a blue gem like Moon has. My white dress that is sleeveless and it goes to my knees. My black boots that are only ankle length and they have little blue gems around the top.

Today I was walking through Arachna and I was looking around. Moon was in my manacle and I had it covered up by some black cloth around my wrist so that the other Spider Riders will never know that there is another in their kingdom.

"Alex?" asks Moon from my manacle.

"Yes, Moon?" I ask looking at my manacle curiously.

"Why don't you want to go to the Spider Riders and become an official Spider Rider instead of avoiding them and other people who know them?" she asks concerned.

I sigh in defeat. "Maybe I don't want to be an official Spider Rider. I have been a loner for years and its hard for me to trust people so easily." I say quietly, but I knew Moon heard.

"I understand. I was a loner before you came along and you changed my opinion about humans as well." she says through the manacle.

"I remember." I say and then the whole world seems to turn into the day that I entered the Inner World.

*Flashback*

I remember seeing a cave as I was walking and decided to explore. I was looking around when I found this room and then I looked through this trunk that was just sitting there unused or I thought it was.

I remember opening it and finding the manacle that I now where there. I was curious so I decided to put it on and lets just say the next thing I knew I was falling and I didn't care if I screamed. I looked around as I fell and screamed. Then I saw this woman. She was beautiful and she extended her arms to me and I saw a smile spread across her face. So I touched her hand and then all of a sudden I was falling again, but this time I was going to hit the hard ground.

I screamed bloody murder again.

The world seemed to slow down and then all of a sudden I was on something, but I didn't hit it hard. It was like a soft impact. Then I finally opened my eyes to see a giant spider that I was sitting on. I was having a heart attack at that point.

"You finally opened your eyes." she says to me. Wait! She talked!

"W-Who are you?" I ask having a panic attack.

"My name is Moon and I am a battle spider. You are my rider." she says.

"What did you say?" I ask looking curious now.

"I am _your _battle spider and you are my _rider."_ she says to me.

I think I was about pass out. Then I looked around and then I was curious again.

"Where am I?" I ask looking at Moon not afraid anymore.

"The Inner World." she says. "Where do you come from?"

"The Outer World." I say.

"That means you're an Earthen." she says. "Earthen's are bad in the Inner World, but I think you are harmless. I think you would help the people of the Inner World more than harm them."

"Why are we bad? A woman sent me here." I say looking at Moon who was jumping from rock to rock with me on her.

"I don't know, but they say you are bad." she says. Then she looks at me. Well, I think she was looking at me. "What did this woman look like?"

"She was very beautiful. She had green hair and her eyes sparkled green." I say to Moon.

"That is the Oracle." she says.

"Wow." I say and then look around and notice the sun was part of the ceiling. "Why is the sun like that?"

"The Oracle Sun. She put it there and life was born from it." she says.

I smile and then I look at the manacle on my left wrist and frown. "Why would she choose me?"

"She saw potential in you probably and that is how you came to be." she says.

"Well, how does it work?" I ask.

"Well, you should know how to do that." she says looking at me.

"I remember something that my Dad used to tell me. He said 'Always believe in yourself and never give in.' He would always end it with 'Arachna Power'" I say and then this light came to life and shot into the sky. It was white.

(Somewhere else….. Grasshop's P.O.V)

Hmmm….. A new Spider Rider. An Earthen at that. Just like that Hunter boy.

I'll make sure this one doesn't get away! Lord Mantid will love another pawn like Aqune.

(Back to Alex and Moon. Alex's P.O.V)

I was just riding around on Moon and we had bonded pretty quick. She had told me about the Spider Riders in Arachna, but I told her that I didn't want to go there.

She understood me completely.

Then there was this loud crash and then I was hit off of Moon's back. I landed on the ground really hard.

"Alex!" yelled Moon trying to get to me.

Then she was in a net and I was struggling to get up.

"Alex! We need to work together to get this done! Remember what you Father always said!" she yells struggling against the net with these creatures laughing at her.

No one laughs at her! The words my Father always said.

"Arachna Power!" I yell and then all of a sudden the net breaks and my clothes are changing.

My dress split on the sides and there were blue gems there now and my shoulders were covered in blue armor. Then my boots became knee length and blue gloves appeared on my hands that went to my elbow. Then a white shield was created on my manacle and I was holding a long slender silver sword with a black handle that had blue gems in the handle. Then finally a silver chain came from both sides of my hair and came down to meet at the middle of my forehead with a glistening blue gem.

I was standing on Moon's back with a bloodthirsty look on my face.

Then I attacked all the invectids is what Moon told me what they are called screaming for vengeance.

"NO ONE TOUCHS ME OR MOON!" I yell defeating all of the invectids. I saw one run away in defeat and I smirked in triumph.

"Now, do you want to go to the Spider Riders or not?" asks Moon.

"No." I say and that was the end of the conversation.

*End of Flashback*

I shook my head and thought of all the pros and cons of being a Spider Rider that people knew about. I was weighing which one would be better and the pros won.

I sighed. "Moon I think I am finally ready to meet the Spider Riders." I say in defeat.

So I walk to Arachna Castle.

X

As soon as I got there these guards took me to the throne room and sitting there was Prince Lumen. I saw all the Spider Riders there too.

I started to rethink all this.

"Go on, Alex." says Moon's voice and I heard it. I also knew that the guards didn't hear it because she talked quietly.

They showed me forward and then Lumen started to speak. Great…(Sarcasm!)

"Who are you and what do you want?" he said in a bored tone and then he looked at me and he seemed to perk up. Oh no…

Then he was in from of me on one knee and holding my hand.

"What do you need beautiful maiden?" he asks me smoothly.

My face flushed against my will.

I saw all the Spider Riders face palm and I put my hand up to my face and chuckled a bit.

Then I look at Lumen and ask, "Are Battle Spiders aloud in the throne room?"

"Why beautiful maiden?" he asks looking at me curiously.

"Because I want you all to meet a friend of mine." I say pulling my hand from Lumen's and removing the cloth to show them my manacle.

"She's a Spider Rider!" says a boy that I realized was Hunter.

"Moon!" I yell and then my gem glows and Moon was then standing there in all her beauty and glory.

"Alex…" she says looking at me.

"Oh yes!" I say remembering what I was supposed to say. "My name is Alex and this is my Battle Spider Moon. I am a fellow Spider Rider. I am from the Outer World."

Then I see Hunter smile at me.

"Your not the only one." he says.

"Good to know. I was sent here by The Oracle herself. I don't know why, but I have been a Spider Rider ever since I fell from the sky or more likely the ceiling." I say sweat dropping remembering that fall.

"You fell from the sky! You sure look beautiful!" says Lumen taking my hand again.

I started to sweat drop and felt like slapping Lumen, but my will betrayed me again and made me blush. I thought I heard Moon chuckling so I turned my head and she was chuckling so I glared at her and she became silent.

"Oh my! Your dress looks filthy and you look like you need a good cleaning!" says Prince Lumen looking at my torn and dirty dress and then at my appearance which was pretty dirty from all the battles I have been in.

Then all of a sudden I was picked up by two guards and I heard Lumen tell them to take me to get a bath and then he told them to tell the royal seamstress to make me a new dress.

(No one's P.O.V)

The next thing that happened was Alex was dragged away screaming in protest to the idea of being forced to get clean and get a new dress.

Lumen just sighed contently and said he was going to go take a nap and to wake him when she was ready.

Igneous just smiled at the thought of another girl being part of the team.

Corona was chuckling at Alex as she was being dragged away and Magma and Hunter had slacked jaws at how this girl was getting mad at Lumen.

Sparkle kept talking about how Lumen took a liking to her and everyone would look at Sparkle and the Lumen who had dozed off and then look back at Sparkle.

Her logic was really accurate!

So Alex was being bathed by two maids who were giggling at her unamused expression and death glares.

All the Spider Riders were gathered around the room she was being bathed in and they could hear her saying all kinds of things about Lumen and how he made her blush against her will. Lumen was still taking a nap so he didn't hear this.

Then all of a sudden something went off and then Alex ran out in a robe and that was it…..

She also had really wet hair that was dripping like crazy.

So we all ran to a guard and he said that more Earthens had entered Arachna and they were falling from the sky.

Then everyone looked up to see three girls falling from the sky and then all of a sudden Alex froze.

Everyone looked at her and Lumen was also looking at her.

"Who are they?" he asks looking at the girls falling rapidly.

"My sisters!" says Alex coming out of it. Then she jumped over the side landing on Moon's back perfectly.

Then she was off.

They watched as one by one Alex saved all three girls.

Then she came back to the castle with three wide-eyed girls.

One had long curly black hair and red eyes. She had a black manacle with a red gem on it. Another one had long curly blonde hair and sky blue eyes. She had a manacle that was glacier blue and had a white gem. The last one had long bleach blonde hair and lime green eyes. She had an orange manacle with a lime green gem.

They all looked at the Spider Riders curiously. The first two looked no more than 12 and the last one only looked 11.

"What are you doing here?" asks Alex angrily pacing in front of her sisters only with the robe on still.

"They are okay. Why are you so mad at them?" asks Lumen calmly not terrified by Alex's death glares.

"I told them that if anything happened to me that they shouldn't come looking for me and now here they are!" she says angrily.

"Alex we came after you because Dad was missing you and said that you could have done something stupid." says the girl with lime green eyes.

"Emma…. I didn't want any of you to come." says Alex as she stops pacing and her eyes seemed to soften.

"But we want to help!" says the girl with red eyes. "It wasn't Emma's idea to come after you it was all our idea….together."

"But-" started Alex in protest.

"No buts! We are here so deal with it!" says the girl with sky blue eyes interrupting her.

"Angel… Demon… Emma….. I'm sorry." says Alex hugging all the girls to her as tears run down her eyes showing how sorry she is.

"Hey sis?" says Demon.

"Yes?"

"Might want to go put on some clothes." says Angel giggling at Alex.

Alex blushes bright red in embarrassment and turns to see all the Spider Riders laughing.

"I think I need another bath." says Alex looking at her grimy skin that got covered in dirt when she went and saved her sisters.

Lumen claps his hands and two guards carry away the protesting Alex who said that she could walk on her own.

X

Alex's P.O.V

So after getting another bath I got a new dress that was just like my old one, except that the sides were already split and they had blue gems on them like in her battle form.

"Okay. Now it is time to test your strength." says Prince Lumen to Alex as her sisters sit there watching.

"Now, who is going to be the person to test my strength?" I ask cockily.

"I will." says Magma.

"No! I will." says Igneous.

"No! I will." says Prince Lumen.

Oh boy…

Then I heard my sisters clear their throats and it got quiet.

"How about we decide?" says Angel smiling.

"Okay…" says Lumen gloomily.

"Hmm…" says Emma putting a finger to her lips in a thinking gesture. I was twitching at the anticipation and all the other Spider Riders could tell because my arms, fingers, eyebrow, and eye was twitching like crazy. My sisters knew I get impatient easily. That's why they always take their time with thinking.

Then I saw Demon smile.

"Okay…." she says and then her finger starts to roam the room going back and forth between everyone and then it stopped on Prince Lumen. "You will battle our sister."

"Is that wise, my prince? Ebony might be too strong and hurt her." says Igneous to Lumen. I just blink like they were discussing my death. I wasn't worried at all about getting hurt, but apparently Lumen was and so were the rest of the Spider Riders.

I was twitching again, but this time in fury.

"I can take care of myself!" I yell in fury. "I don't care if he is the most powerful spider alive! I can take it!"

Moon nodded like she agreed with me.

Lumen seemed hesitant, but then he nodded and all the other Spider Riders seemed eager to see Lumen battle me.

"I will meet you in the ring in a few moments." says Lumen hesitantly.

"I will me you too. You will see my strength and I will see yours." I say smiling at Lumen.

X

So I was now standing in the ring with Lumen and Moon. All the other Spider Riders were watching as well as my sisters.

"Ebony spider out!" says Lumen and I see a spider come out of his manacle. I looked at Ebony and I could tell that he was pretty strong and I had this feeling of dread as I waited for Lumen and him to transform.

"Arachna Power!" says Lumen and then he stood before me all in battle form on Ebony.

I started to have doubt, but then I had this feeling of power flow through me.

"Arachna Power!" I yell and then a white light flashes and I stand before all the Spider Riders in my battle form on my spider Moon.

"Moon let's show them what we are made of!" I say smiling cockily.

"Let's!" she says.

Then both Lumen and I come at each other at the same time. When our weapons meet an orange and white light appear as we fight for dominance.

Then the power built up in the balls of light and we go flying.

Moon lands perfectly and so does Ebony and Lumen and I just smile.

"Wow! She is just as powerful as the prince!" says Igneous looking at me and then Lumen.

"So Igneous…. Your not as powerful as his highness?" I say jokily.

I heard all the other Spider Riders snicker as well as my sisters. Lumen seemed to smile at my little joke about Igneous not being as powerful as him. It seemed more like a compliment I just realized… I blushed bright red at the realization of my mistake.

Lumen seemed to smile more at my face. Igneous and Magma looked….jealous. You have got to be kidding me!

I sighed in defeat, but no one heard it. Good!

"Okay. It seems that no one is going to attack again so that is a good thing. If you did attack again something much worse might happen." says Corona looking at Lumen and then me.

Both Lumen and I looked at each other in realization. We weren't attacking each other.

"How about one more try?" he asks me looking bored, but I knew he actually liked battling me.

"Sure." I say smiling happily. He seemed to smile as well.

All the Spider Riders face palmed and so did my sisters.

"Something bad is going to happen. I just have this feeling." says my sister Demon.

"Hey sis! Ignore that feeling! It just makes it worst! I have that feeling all the time!" I say looking at the amazed Spider Riders. "That feeling is just trying to psych you out and make you powerless! You are powerful and nothing bad has ever happened yet!"

They all nod in agreement.

"Well, except for that time when Mom got in a car wreck and died." says Emma sadly. I seemed to freeze at the mention of my mother.

Tears flowed down my face and I started to shake. I made sure my bangs covered my eyes so no one would notice, but everyone noticed.

"Sorry sis. I shouldn't have her up." says Emma sadly.

"It's…okay…Emma." I say trying to keep my voice even, but it cracked on every word.

"We don't need to attack each other again." says Lumen worried.

"It's okay, Lumen. I'm fine. I can do it one last time." I say looking up at Lumen with my tear streaked cheeks and swollen eyes.

So I hold up my sword ready to attack. Lumen seemed hesitant to attack me again, but my emotions only made me stronger.

So we collided with even more power this time and let's just say the explosion sent Lumen and I flying off of our spiders and landing on the ground painfully.

My sisters ran up to me in worry, while the Spider Riders ran to Lumen.

Then Lumen was in front of me and all I could see were spots.

"Are you alright?' he asks.

"Yes, I am fine." I say sitting up a little to fast and falling back to the ground. "Ow…"

"You shouldn't try to stand." he says.

"Your standing." I say pointing out the obvious.

"Well, I am used to those kind of blasts. You aren't." he says, but I start to stand without his permission. I seemed to sway a lot on my feet. Then I balanced myself and tried to focus on staying conscious. My armor had dissolved and I was standing in my normal clothes.

"Moon spider in!" I yell swaying a bit and then Moon was in my manacle.

"I think I am going to pass out…" I say and then fell to my knees.

"Alex…" I heard my name being said next to my ear and looked over to see Prince Lumen standing there. He was holding me by my arms. He was the one keeping me from face planting the ground. Oh goodie….

"Hmm?" I ask tiredly.

"We need to get you to the infirmary." he says looking at me.

"Okay." I say and then pass out in his arms.

X

**I don't own Spider Riders, but I do own Alex, Angel, Demon, Emma, and Moon.**

**Me: Comment and tell me what you think!**


	2. Chapter 2

Alex's P.O.V

When I woke up I had this giant headache.

Then I looked around and I was on a bed with three chairs surrounding it and in all those chairs were my sisters all asleep. I smiled at all of them as they slept peacefully. I got up and covered them all with blankets and left the room to explore. I also noticed that it had gotten dark. I looked around the courtyard when I got there.

It was quiet all except for the fountains trickling of water. I went up to the fountain and gazed into it thoughtfully and then I looked up at the ceiling where the Oracle Sun was and it was dark for nighttime. I smiled at how beautiful this place looked.

Then I heard footsteps and decided to hide. So I ran behind one of the pillars and peaked out from behind it to see Prince Lumen walk into the courtyard. He seemed to be thinking so I decided to try and sneak by him quietly, but that plan failed miserably because he turned around at the worst possible moment. When I was right in front of him.

I froze and looked at him as he seemed to chuckle at what I was doing.

"What are you doing up? You should be sleeping." he says looking at me.

"I woke up and decided to take a little stroll around the castle. It is beautiful during the night. It seems to hold this beauty unseen during the day." I say looking around the courtyard that seemed so peaceful and beautiful in a way that only I could see.

He seemed to smile at my comment. Then I looked at him and blushed against my will again.

"Shouldn't you be sleeping as well?" I ask looking at him curiously.

"I couldn't sleep." he says looking at me.

I jumped in a dramatic way. "You! I thought you always slept!" I say dramatically, but I started to crack up in the middle of my sentence.

"Whatever." he says shrugging, but I thought I saw him smile a bit.

I just smirked at him with one of my trademark smiles.

"So what are you doing tomorrow?" he asks me.

I just blink at his question. Wha-What was he asking? Then I blushed against my will again for like the millionth time today.

"W-Why?" I ask stuttering and then I blush.

He looked at me and smiled. "Well, I was thinking of showing you around Arachna Kingdom because tomorrow there are no patrols going on and it would be fun to show you around." he says and I think I saw him blush. I felt my face heat up as well.

"Sure…" I say smiling at him happily. "I would love to."

"You should go get a goodnights rest then." he says turning around and starting to walk off.

"Lumen, wait!" I say walking after him.

He stops and turns around to look at me curiously. "What is it?" he asks.

"Thank you for being so nice to me and I would like to do this." I say looking at him with a bright red blush on my face.

"Do wha-" he started, but he didn't get to finish before I kissed him on the cheek and ran off giggling.

I just looked back to see him grinning at nobody in particular and he had his hand to his face.

Tomorrow was going to fun and interesting…

So I went to bed and dozed off with a smile…

X

_The next morning…_

I woke up to all my giggling sisters.

I looked around and then saw these flowers on the side table in a vase. They were beautiful. I couldn't resist smelling them. They smelled great. Then I saw a letter under the flowers.

I picked up the letter and it said my name on it in beautiful letters. My sisters had all gathered around me by now.

"Who's it from?" they all asked me in unison. I jumped at the sudden noise because I was concentrating on the letter.

"Well, I should open it and find out." I say smiling. My sisters all smiled as well.

So I opened it and then I unfolded the letter.

It said:

"_Dear Alex, _

_I can't wait to show you around Arachna Kingdom. It will be fun because there are no patrols today and I know that everyone is going to be bugging Hunter the entire time. Knowing him he probably stayed up late again and wants to sleep the entire day away like last time._

_Your Prince,_

_Lumen._

_P.S. Meet me in the courtyard."_

My face heated up to where all my sisters were laughing so hard that they were crying.

When they had stopped laughing they had these huge grins on all their faces. I just gave them all one of my famous death glares.

"You looked so cute when you blushed!" says Emma snickering. I just pushed her off my bed and she landed on the ground with a big THUD.

"Yah! I agree with Emma!" says Angel snickering as well. Then I did the same to her.

Demon seemed to be calculating her chances of ending up on the floor with Angel and Emma.

Then she finally spoke, "I agree with them and if you push me off this bed you are not getting advice." she says wisely.

"What advice?" I ask through my teeth as I twitch like crazy.

"Well, we could help you get on a cute outfit and much more." she says and before she got the 'much more' out she was on the ground with my other sisters.

"I don't need your help!" I say stubbornly.

They just seemed to pop back up at my comment and smiled at me as my face turned crimson red.

I looked down at my clothes and thought about just wearing my normal, but then I sighed in defeat and my sisters all jumped up happily.

The next thing I knew I was attacked by all three and I struggled as they started messing with my hair and clothes.

_A few moments later…_

I stood there in front of the mirror in a dark blue dress that went to my knees and its sleeves hung over my shoulders. I was also wearing my normal shoes. My hair had been taken out of all the braids I kept it in and it now hung down in waves.

"Don't you think this is a little much?" I ask looking over myself a few more times.

"NO!" says all my sisters and then they grab me and then shove me out of the room and closing the door in my face. Then I heard them lock it so I couldn't get in to change. Smart….little….brats….

So I decided to start to the courtyard. I got pretty lucky that they didn't try to put makeup on me. I would have died!

"Hey, Moon?" I ask my spider who was in Manacle Space.

"Yes, Alex?" she says in reply.

"Does this look a little much to you?" I ask pointing the manacle at myself so she could see.

"No." was her answer to my question. I just looked down in defeat. Why is everyone so…predictable? Every time I ask if it is a little much they give me an answer of 'no.' Plain and simple.

"Should I get another riders opinion?" I ask Moon, but she stayed silent. "Thanks a lot, Moon." I say sarcastically.

Then I notice that I am in the courtyard and I see Prince Lumen there and I freak. So I hide behind a pillar. Weird? This is just like the night before… Awkward…

So I decide to come out of my hiding spot and sneak up on Lumen. He seemed to see me before I could. I saw his face go from its normal to crimson red.

My face also went red as soon as I saw his face and I looked down in embarrassment.

Then we heard footsteps coming our way and they sounded familiar. Corona stomping her feet… What did Hunter do this time?

Then she saw us and seemed to freeze in her tracks and blink at us. Her head seemed to go from me to Lumen and back.

"Prince? Alex?" she asks us and we both stay silent as our faces turn crimson at the embarrassment.

"So what did Hunter do this time, Corona?" asks Lumen turning back into his princely self.

"He wants to sleep in today like last time!" says Corona indignantly.

"What's so bad about sleeping?" I ask curiously. "When I was on Earth on the outside I would sleep all the time."

"More like sleep in till noon!" says a voice from behind a pillar. I knew that voice so well.

"Angel come out now…" I say looking at the pillar that the voice came from. She came out and she was wearing my dress!

I swear I was smiling at this right now. "How long have you been there?" I ask pointing at the pillar.

"For a bit. Well, long enough to see your face go crimson again." she says smiling.

My face seemed to go to boiling temperature in no time flat.

"Are Demon and Emma here as well?" I ask looking around and listening carefully when I heard sudden movement. "Come out you two!"

They came out giggling like crazy. So when they all came close to me and I was close to the fountain I pushed all three of them in and giggled behind my hand.

"That was a dirty trick big sis!" says Demon soaking wet.

"You locked me out of my room!" I said smiling at all their death glares and yawning in boredom. "You know that those won't effect me. I'm immune."

"Drama queen…" I heard Angel mumble under her breathe, but I still heard it and it didn't effect me either.

"Being dramatic is just who I am and I am not afraid to admit it." I say smiling.

All my sisters jaws just dropped at my reply. Then I turned to Lumen who was crimson red.

"So, Lumen, are you going to show me around Arachna?" I ask smiling.

He just nods smiling and we start walking to the village. Leaving my sisters all soaked in the fountain and Corona blinking after us.

X

The rest of the day Lumen and I talked as we went about Arachna and smiled and laughed at things that we did to Hunter. Let's just say we got those one girls to go after him again and this time they got to throw him off that cliff. I smiled at Hunter who just glared at us. I had changed into a black bathing suit top and bottoms with a dark blue cloth wrapped around my waist. I also put up my hair in a ponytail.

It was fun because I was one of those girls that threw Hunter over the cliff. I'll hold this over his head for the rest of his life. The truth is that he didn't know that I was one of those girls.

"Well, that was fun!" I say to Lumen as we walk back to the castle. I stayed in the suit because it was more comfortable than that dress and everything else. I had put all my stuff in my room when we were going to play that trick on Hunter. I had to go through the window because my door was still locked. Moon helped out with that.

*Flashback*

Then I remember giving Lumen my manacle so I could hide the fact that I was a Spider Rider.

After that I had gone and talked to those girls and told them where they could find Disco Dan the Dancing Man. They all had smiled at the chance to use him as their practice dummy.

Lumen had gotten Hunter get into that ridiculous outfit and I remember spying in to see what he looked like and I remember cracking up. He looked like a dork!

Then Hunter had came up to us girls and started flirting with us in an annoying way. I remember when he came up to me I saw Lumen look like he was going to rip his head off. The next thing Hunter knew was that he was thrown by me and then all the other girls did the same. I remember him remembering these girls. Then he ran off with us all chasing him and he was yelling Lumen's name.

I was laughing my head off as I kicked his butt and I saw Lumen sitting close by drinking something with his feet up. He was relaxing as Hunter was yelling for help.

Then I threw him off that very familiar cliff that he hates. I also saw Shadow save his sorry butt.

I was sitting on the cliff with my legs swinging over the side.

"That's one of the girls!" I heard Hunter say to Shadow as he pointed at me.

I just smiled innocently and stood up and walked off. I walked right up to a snoozing Lumen. I just rolled my eyes smiling.

"Lumen!" I remember yelling and he practically hit the ground with a giant THUD!

I was cracking up as he stood up looking at me. "Not funny, Alex." he says starting to be dramatic. I did the same and he seemed to smile a bit at that.

*End of Flashback*

"Come on, Lumen! What did you think of Hunter's face?" I ask skipping around Lumen smiling. I was wearing my manacle again.

"I thought it was pretty funny…" he says with a plain answer.

"Awww…. Come on, Lumen! It was hilarious!" I say standing in front of Lumen with a devilish grin.

He just sighed and smiled. "Whatever…" he says and walks on.

"Don't whatever me!" I say running after him laughing my head off. When I reached him I stood next to him and kept pace with him on the way back to the castle. I had my hands behind my back and Lumen had his behind his head as we walked in silence, but it was a good silence…

X

When we got back to the castle Sparkle was there with all the other Spider Riders including a fuming Hunter.

"Hi, Hunter!" I say casually like nothing ever happened.

"It's you!" he says fuming. "You threw me over that cliff!"

I put my finger to my lips in thought and said oh so innocently, "I'm sorry, Hunter. I didn't mean to. I was just having a little fun." After I said that I tried to look innocent and beautiful, which apparently worked because Igneous and Magma were drooling, while Lumen hit both of them over the head.

Corona was laughing at Hunter with Sparkle who was giggling with Hotarla her battle spider.

I looked at Lumen smiling innocently. "Don't get jealous, Lumen." I say smiling more.

"I'm not jealous." he says sighing and crossing his arms.

I stood in front of him and smiled as he blushed. "You are jealous, but you don't need to get jealous because I like you more." I say kissing him on the cheek.

His face turns a darker red and I smile innocently.

All the other Spider Riders laugh at Lumen's face. Even Hunter laughed.

"So Hunter I heard that you are looking for the next Oracle Key?" I say sitting down in a seat and casually talking to Hunter about the Oracle Key's.

Everyone stopped laughing and turned to me with expressions of shock.

"No one should know about the Oracle Keys." says Hunter looking at me suspiciously.

I wave my hands in front of me and sweat drop because I am starting to get nervous. "I only know about them because a friend told me about them." I say casually, but nervously.

"Who is this friend?" asks Igneous.

"Moon. She told me." I say pointing to my manacle.

"Why would Moon know this information?" asks Lumen looking at me.

"I have no clue. How about you ask her yourself." I say and then I yell, "Moon Spider Out!"

She appears before everyone and they all look at her curiously.

"All I know is that the Oracle Keys when all are together there power is greater than the Oracle's. If they are in the wrong hands then their power can be used for evil. It is said that all the Oracle's Power are in the four keys." says Moon to us all. She seemed to know this for a reason.

"Okay! I'm going to bed! So see you later spider!" I say walking away with my hands behind my back.

Everyone just blinked as I walked away. Moon seemed surprised that she wasn't in Manacle Space.

X

So when I got to my room I dozed right off and smiled about my whole day.

X

_The next morning…_

I heard all this noise about Hunter going to use the Oracle Key. If this had anything to do with the Oracle Key I was going to strangle Hunter.

So I got up and got ready in my normal. And decided to go to the Training Room where everyone was.

"No way you'll destroy the Castle!" I heard Lumen say to Hunter as I walked in.

"Hunter. Stop showing off. Don't waste energy doing tricks. That kind of power must be respected. Save it for when the invectids try to take back the key." says Igneous looking at Hunter.

"No problem. If invectids show up my Electra Twist will exterminate them." says Hunter cockily. I just sit between Igneous and Corona as he brags about his power.

"I think you have bugs in the brain." says Shadow to Hunter through the manacle.

"What did you just say?" asks Hunter angrily to his manacle.

"You guys will never change." says Corona smiling at their behavior. I just chuckled a bit.

X

Everyone was looking at Magma and Brutus as I was walking around and I went over to them. They were talking about Aqune and Portia. I remember my own encounter with them.

She was very powerful, but I knew that that mask she wore was controlling her. She had hurt me pretty bad before she had left.

I shook my head and tried not to think about that. Then Corona was running toward us and she said, "Calling all Spider Riders!"

"Wow, Corona your all out of breathe." says Hunter stating the obvious.

"Of coarse I'm out of breathe! We're under attack!" she yells at Hunter.

Then Corona told us what was happening.

"Wha! How could a single Invectid break through the fortress walls?" says Hunter in disbelief.

I stay quiet because I know who it is. Stags…

"Yes! There's just one!" says Corona out of breathe.

"Such power can only belong to one foe…" says Igneous. "It must be Stags of the Big Four."

Corona gasps and everyone just starts asking questions and saying stuff.

"Do you know him?" asks Hunter.

"Yes. Corona and I battled him once." says Igneous.

"And did you win?" asks Hunter.

"We fought long and hard against Stags, but in the end we barely escaped with our lives. Truth be known… I believe Stags aloud us to escape." says Igneous telling us all this information.

"A formidable enemy." says Shadow from Manacle Space.

"Yes. Mantid's most powerful servant, but honorable." says Igneous.

"What are we waiting for? A formal invitation!" says Hunter stubbornly. I just sigh as I thought about what Igneous said.

X

So we all ran out to find Stags attacking so many people.

"Prince Lumen!" says Hunter.

"Thank goodness. We have a little bit of a problem here." says Lumen.

"I can see that." says Hunter. "So you are the famous Stags. Why have you attacked Arachna?"

"I want only one thing: To challenge the Spider Rider who holds the Oracle Key to a duel." says Stags and we all gasp.

"A d-duel…" says Hunter nervously.

"Hunter!" says Corona.

"And when I win this duel I will take possession of the Oracle Key. I can't see why you would object. After all a Spider Rider who is infused with the power of an Oracle Key should be a formidable foe." says Stags and I cringe at the thought of what might happen.

"You have a lot of nerve!" says Corona.

"If you don't like my challenge. Feel free to attack me all at once." says Stags and we all tense.

"Huh? What a minute. If we all attack we could end up destroying the castle." says Lumen.

"I'll do it! Stags! I accept your challenge!" says Hunter.

"Careful!" says Corona.

"Shadow do you accept?" asks Igneous.

"Do I really have a choice!" says Shadow.

"So, you are the one." says Stags lowering his sword.

"That's right Einstein! I'm the one with the Oracle Key, so you better watch out! I'm your worst nightmare! So get ready for a lethal dose of Electra Twist!" says Hunter and I felt like I should help, but I couldn't.

"Hmm… That's exactly what I came for!" says Stags.

X

We all went to the arena and I watched as Hunter and Stags stood there ready to fight. Magma then came in from something. I don't know what.

I watched as Hunter was getting really cocky. I was twitching at this. Then he tried to use the Oracle Key and it didn't work.

Everyone thought he was playing around, but I knew that the Oracle Key wasn't working. The Oracle was not helping Hunter.

"Hunter no!" I say before anyone could continue saying that he was playing. "The Oracle isn't helping!"

Then Stags attacked Hunter and then Hunter started blaming it on Shadow that the key wasn't working and the opposite.

"It's no ones fault…" I say gritting my teeth.

Then Hunter did something stupid with Shadow and then he went flying. Then he landed with a big THUD.

Then he said that he had dropped the Oracle Key. Hunter had dropped the Oracle Key!

Then he saw it again and tried to get it, but then Grasshop appeared and grabbed the Oracle Key. Wait, Grasshop?

"Grasshop!" I yelled clenching my fists by my sides.

Then Stags punched Grasshop. Wait, Stags punched Grasshop? That doesn't sound right… They are the enemy, but they are allies and he punched Grasshop. I'm confused…

Then Stags gave back the Oracle Key, then Grasshop said something and he was sent flying. Man! I wish it was me who had sent him flying!

Then Hunter had a pep talk with Shadow about being too cocky. He sure is!

Then he jumped on Shadow and yelled, "Oracle's Light!" and they transformed before our eyes.

"Wow…" I said under my breathe in amazement.

Then he attacked Stags and drove him to his knees.

Then we all waited and then Stags horn broke off.

"Hunter!" says Magma.

"Hunter you did it!" yells Corona.

Lumen sighed and said, "Thank the Oracle." I agreed with him about that.

Then Stags admitted defeat! Say wha! I looked dumbfounded.

Then Stags said, "Prepare yourselves Spider Riders. Your end is near" as he walked out of the arena.

"What do you think he meant by that?" asks Sparkle.

"Don't worry, Sparkle! No matter what Stags does Shadow and I will stop him cold!" says Hunter cockily.

"Here we go again!" says Shadow.

"Huh? I can't help, but being confident Shadow with a partner like you how can I lose?" says Hunter.

"You got that right Spider Rider!" says Shadow.

All of us nod in agreement. I look at Sparkle and Lumen and nod.

"Yes! Now and forever! Arachna Power!" yells Hunter smiling.

I smiled with Lumen and Sparkle.

"Arachna Power!" I say giving him a thumbs up.

Maybe, just maybe we will win this war and there will be peace forever…

X

**I don't own Spider Riders and I don't own some of this that I got off of a show! **

**But I do own Alex, Moon, and her sisters and their soon to be spiders.**

**Me: Comment and Tell Me What You Think!**


End file.
